1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of frameless eyeglasses, and more particularly, to a pair of frameless eyeglasses wherein the temples and the lenses are easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional eyeglasses can be cataloged into sport eyeglasses, sunglasses, safety eyeglasses, reading eyeglasses and near-sighted eyeglasses. The eyeglasses not only assist the users to see clearly and protect their eyes, decoration features are an important role for the modern eyeglasses. The frame can be cataloged into full-frame front, semi-frame front and frameless front and the users have different options to choose from.
The frame front is installed with two lenses and two hinge units are located on two ends of the frame front so that two temples are pivotably connected to the hinge units. Because the lenses are completely enclosed by the rims of the frame front so that the weight of the eyeglasses is heavy and will a heavy load on the user's nose and ears. These eyeglasses are gradually replaced by semi-frame front or frameless front.
The conventional frameless eyeglasses comprise two lenses and each lens has a hole so as to be in alignment with the hole in the temple. A special screw is used to extend through the two respective holes to connect the lens and the temple. When replacing the temple, a screwdriver is used to remove the screw to separate the lens and the temple. The processes are inconvenient for the users and the threads of the screw and the holes are easily damaged and the screw cannot properly secure the lens and the temple after a couple times of assembling and disassembling. If the screw is not secured when it is loosened, the screw can be easily lost. Therefore, some manufacturers develop an alternative way to connect the lens and the temple by using a rivet. However, the way of riveting is difficult for the users to maintain or replace because a special tool is required.
The present invention intends to provide a frameless eyeglass which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.